Packet duplication adds redundant information to transmissions between devices to accommodate for errors during the transmissions. By transmitting duplicate data within the transmission, a transmitting device increases the probability that the corresponding receiving device will successfully receive the data in its entirety. In environments with low transmission reliability, the duplicate data improves the overall data error rate, since it is unlikely the transmissions will corrupt the same set of data in both a first and second instance of the duplicate data. In other words, a receiving device can combine the uncorrupted data from each instance of the duplicate data to successfully receive and extract data. However, in environments with high transmission reliably, the addition of duplicate data can occupy valuable data space and/or add unnecessary overhead to transmissions that are operating without error. Conversely, if the environments with high transmission reliability omit transmitting the duplicate data, it becomes harder for devices operating in the high transmission reliability environment to recover from temporary failures or unanticipated changes.